1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for automatically extinguishing the flame of a candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candles typically burn until fully consumed or manually extinguished by a person. If they are forgotten they will fully consume themselves and this may be contrary to the intent of the person who lit them. Further, if a candle is lit and forgotten, it may be left burning unattended in a house or building. It is desirable that the amount of the candle that will burn be able to be predetermined so as to avoid the above mentioned waste and prolonged hazard. Multiple snuffing devices have been invented for extinguishing the candle in the event that it tips or turns over. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,505 discloses a candleholder which automatically extinguishes the candle by moving said candle on a pivot arm. A device for automatically extinguishing a candle which is less cumbersome and does not require movement of the candle is needed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful apparatus for automatically extinguishing the flame of a candle when the candle burns down to a selected level.
The apparatus comprises a flame extinguishing member having an opening extending therethrough for freely receiving the wick of a candle and a stop for stopping downward movement of the member at a selected level for extinguishing the flame as it burns below the top of the member.
In one embodiment, the stop is inserted into the candle from its side to a position near the wick to stop downward movement of the flame extinguishing member as the member engages the stop.
In another embodiment, an elongated guide is supported near the candle along its length and a sliding member is provided to slide along the length of the guide until it engages a stop coupled to the elongated guide. The fire extinguishing member and the sliding member are coupled together such that the sliding member moves downward with the fire extinguishing member until it engages the stop located at a selected level which stops downward movement of the fire extinguishing member.